


The tutelage of Luke Skywalker

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Harsh, Training, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Before the training begins, Luke decides to remove any arrogance Rey may have inside her.





	The tutelage of Luke Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and anything related to it.
> 
> So I'm not totally back yet but I still decided it would be fun to write this. I will be back officially very soon though.
> 
> I got this idea while watching 'Kill Bill: Volume 2.'
> 
> This is sort of a crack fic so don't take this very seriously but this would've still been a lot better than what we actually got

Rey reached the edge of the lush, green hill and finally saw who she had come looking for. At first she couldn't believe it but after a few blinks, she saw that he was still there. It was real. She was seeing Luke Skywalker. The legendary Jedi.

His eyes were closed. He was in deep meditation. He had white facial hair as a sign of age.

Rey kneeled down in front of him and called out, "Master Skywalker."

Luke opened his eyes and looked at her.

Before she could say anything else, he said, "You do not disturb a Jedi while he is meditating. And you shouldn't speak unless you're spoken to. Understand?"

"Yes."

"You look like you're not entirely unschooled", Luke said, "Tell me- what do you know?"

"I am proficient in the exquisite art of the quarterstaff", Rey said, "And I have natural skill with the lightsaber."

Luke scoffed and said, "Natural skill with lightsaber. Don't make me laugh. Anyone who thinks it is natural has never actually used one in a real fight. At least not when the fight was on even terms."

Rey winced slightly, knowing that she had beaten Ren only because of his injury. In a real fight when he wasn't wounded, he would have beaten her easily.

Luke laughed and said, "Your anger amuses me. Do you believe that you're my match?"

"No."

"Is it your wish to change that notion?" he asked.

"No."

Luke laughed and said, "Then you are stupid. Rise, and show me your face. Rise."

As she rose, he said, "So, my friend, is there anything you can do well?"

When she didn't reply, he asked, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? I sense you have my lightsaber. Take it out."

She took it out and activated it.

Luke rose and walked towards her, "Let's see how good you really are. If you land a single blow, I will bow down to you and acknowledge you as my master."

Rey then swung the lightsaber, trying to attack but he either stepped back or just ducked to avoid and as she thrust it into the front, he jumped behind her and tapped her shoulder.

She tried slice as she turned but he grabbed her arm and flipped her to the ground as he walked up in front of her. She got up and tried to thrust again but he leapt into the air and kicked her on the face, sending her flying back.

With a laugh, he said, "Your skill with a lightsaber is amateur at best."

She swung it a few more times but he dodged and grabbing her hand, snatached it from her before kicking her back.

With a laugh, he said, "Your so called natural skill….is quite pathetic."

He deactivated it and put it inside his robes where it rightfully belonged.

He then said, "I asked you to demonstrate what you know, and you did….not a goddamn thing! Let's see how good you are unarmed."

The two then circled each other and she charged, trying to hit him but he dodged all her attacks or blocked with just one hand and grabbing her face, threw her back.

She got up and tried to kick but he grabbed her foot and flipped her to the ground before turning around and laughing. Rey was now pissed and picked up a rock before charging again.

Luke turned around and grabbing her arm, twisted it as he snatched the rock and threw it away. He then twisted further and she screamed in pain.

"You're like most young padawans", Luke said, "You believe that just because you accomplished a feat, you can do anything. Excruciating, isn't it?"

"Yes", Rey cried out in pain.

"If I want", Luke said, "I can chop your arm off."

"NO PLEASE DON'T!"

"It is my arm now", Luke said, "I can do whatever I please. You can try to fight back. But I guess you're helpless. Are you not?"

"Yes!"

"Have you ever felt this way before?" he asked.

"No", she said.

"Compared to me, you're as helpless as a worm fighting an eagle?" he asked in a condescending tone.

"YES!"

With a glare, he let her arm go and said, "That's the beginning!"

She fell to the ground, holding her arm as she gasped in pain.

"Is it your wish to possess this kind of power?" Luke asked.

She nodded while gasping and managed to say, "Yes!"

"Your training begins tomorrow", Luke said as he walked away.

He didn't like doing this but after Ben Solo, he needed to be stricter with anyone because illusions of superiority were what led to people joining the Dark Side. And he had just removed the illusion of superiority Rey had. Now, the real training could begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Look Disney, I love Marvel Cinematic Universe and I think your animated movies and Pixar stuff rocks. BUT THERE IS NO FORGIVENESS FOR RUINING STAR WARS!
> 
> Luke would not be this strict but after Ben Solo, better safe than sorry. And I think Rey would have an illusion of superiority after beating Ren so that needed to be removed. And this hardened, stricter Luke is still more interesting than the one in 'The Last Jedi.'
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Aragorn II Elessar.


End file.
